Fandral
|species = Asgardian |citizenship = |gender = Male |age = Over one thousand years |title = Warrior |affiliation = Warriors Three |movie = Thor Thor: The Dark World Thor: Ragnarok (unreleased) |game = Thor: God of Thunder ( version only) Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game |comic = Thor Adaptation Thor, The Mighty Avenger Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor: Ragnarok Prelude |actor = Zachary Levi Joshua Dallas |voice actor = Vinnie Penna |status = Alive}} Fandral is a highly respected Asgardian Warrior, an ally and friend of Thor, and a member of the Warriors Three. Alongside his fellow warriors Volstagg, Hogun, and the Lady Sif, he played a key role in stopping Loki from usurping the throne of Asgard. He later joined the war against the Dark Elf leader Malekith. Biography Warriors Three Following Thor Fandral is an adventuring Asgardian and a good friend of the Asgardian princes, Thor and Loki. Thor eventually got Fandral to meet his other two friends, Hogun and Volstagg. The three became good friends and formed the Warriors Three. Fandral also became good friends with fellow warrior Lady Sif. Known as one of the most charming Asgardians in the Nine Realms, Fandral developed a strong reputation as fierce and brave warrior.Thor War with the Frost Giants at Thor's coronation]] Fandral attended the ceremony of Thor's coronation to support his friend, along with most of Asgard's citizens and the other members Warriors Three and Lady Sif. During the ceremony, two Frost Giants broke into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Luckily they are stopped and killed by The Destroyer before they could escape, however by this time they had already killed several Asgardian Guards, as a result of the attack, Odin decided not to retaliate against King Laufey or make Thor King of Asgard yet. 's wish to attack Laufey]] Thor became so enraged by the interruption and his failure to become king that he stormed into the dinning hall and overthrew a table. The Warriors Three and Sif came in to discover the destruction and found Loki trying to comfort his brother. Thor recommended that they attack the Frost Giants in revenge for the their invasion and discover how they had gotten into Asgard, although Fandral questioned the chances of their survival, Thor however reminding each of his friends of their many adventures together leading them all to agree to go. Attack on Jotunheim ]] The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the Frost Giants' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby Frost Giant, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and had to be carried clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin on Sleipnir, who intervened and quickly had them withdraw back to Asgard. Thor's Banishment 's banishment]] They used the Bifrost Bridge to return home and Volstagg carried Fandral to the healing room. As punishment for causing a second war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers or hammer. While Volstagg and Fandral had their injuries treated, they discussed how Odin could have discovered their plans, Loki revealed it was he who had informed a guard of their scheme, resulting in Thor's banishment. Once Loki had left, Sif and the Warriors Three discussed whether or not he could be a spy for Laufey. ]] Seeking to return Thor to Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif went to speak to Odin, however when they arrived they discovered that Loki had taken the throne as his father had fallen into the Odinsleep. Accepting their new king with suspicion, they requested that he end Thor's banishment which Loki refused as he claimed to be unable to contradict his father's final order as King. When Lady Sif attempted to confront Loki, Fandral grabbed her arm and advised them all to leave before they angered their new King. Disobeying the King ]] Concerned over Loki claiming the throne of Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif discussed what they should do next. With tensions rising Fandral accused Volstagg of not caring enough and having more of a focus on food. Hogun suggested that their next step had to be to disobey Loki and bring Thor find Thor on Earth. As they discussed this, Heimdall demanding to see them, Heimdall allowed them to use the Bifrost Bridge to go to Earth. are reunited with Thor]] They arrived at Thor's last known location in Puente Antiguo and searched for their friend. As they walked through the town they attracted many strange looks from the locals due to their armour and weapons. Eventually they found Thor with his new friends Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig, delighted to see one another again, the friends hugged and laughed together. When Fandral informed Thor that they were there to take him home, Thor told him that Loki had claimed that Odin was dead. They revealed that Loki had lied and Thor agreed to come home. Battle of Puente Antiguo ]] In Puente Antiguo, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor and his friends. Thor revealed that he was powerless and could only help to get the innocent civilians of the town to safety while Sif and the Warriors Three battled the attacker. Fandral and Hogun threw Volstagg at the Destroyer and while it was distracted, Sif stabbed the Destroyer through its throat. This barely slowed it down however and the battle continued. from the Destroyer]] They proved to be no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort, forcing Fandral to rescue the injurd Volstagg. Eventually Thor ordered them to leave, assuring them that he had a plan. Instead Thor allowed the Destroyer to kill him in exchange for it leaving the innocent people alone, Fandral watched helplessly as his friend died in Jane Foster's arms. However Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat The Destroyer. The team returned to Asgard and discovered Loki had nearly killed Heimdall, while the Warriors took Heimdall to the Healing Room, Thor went to confront his brother. ]] Thor and Loki battled across Asgard, leading to the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge and Loki's apparent death when he fell into a black hole. With Odin having awoken from his Odinsleep and reclaimed the throne of Asgard, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif gathered together at a banquet to celebrate the return of Thor. Volstagg entertained the guests with the tales of his battles with the Frost Giants and the Destroyer. Marauders' War Battle of Vanaheim ]] Fandral, along with Sif and the rest of the Warriors Three, was a member of Odin's retinue when Thor brought Loki back to Asgard after trying to conquer Earth.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Volstagg stood with the other members of the Warriors Three and the Einherjar as Thor gave a speech before they went to fight the Marauders. In the final battle against the Marauders in Vanaheim, Fandral was valiantly fighting alongside Hogun, battling the invaders while on horseback, when they saw a monsterous beast coming forwards them, they retreated and joined forces with Volstagg and Lady Sif. ]] Eventually Thor arrived and joined the battle. After briefly battling the Marauder's army, Thor was confronted by a Kronan Marauder and with a single blow with Mjølnir, destroyed him and ended the battle, as the Marauders laid down their weapons in surrender, Fandral joked that next time they should start by killing the biggest monster. With the battle over and peace restored to the Nine Realms once again, the surviving Marauders were captured and taken back to the Asgardian Dungeons by the Warriors Three to await judgement.Thor: The Dark World Celebration Fandral returned to Asgard to celebrate the victory with his friends and lovers. Alongside Volstagg, Thor and Sif, Fandral went to a local inn to drink and listened as Volstagg told the locals the tales of their adventure and successful victory. Once Volstagg finished his story, Fandral teased him that he'd be telling the story for hundreds of years. Seemingly distracted, Thor left the celebrations and said goodnight to his friends.Thor: The Dark World Return of the Dark Elves Algrim, the lieutenant of Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves, led a prison break from the Asgardian Dungeons while the Dark Elves attacked Asgard, in order to distract the Asgardian forces and kidnap the current host of the Aether, Jane Foster. Fandral and Volstagg fought the escapees alongside the Einherjar until Thor's arrival, not realizing the escape was a distraction. ]] During the chaos of the battle, Odin's beloved wife Frigga was killed by the Dark Elves, Fandral was attended Frigga's funeral to show his respect to his late queen. The following day, Fandral and Volstagg informed Odin that the shields of Asgard were still not repaired and Asgard was defenseless if Malekith attacked again. Thor arrived to discuss his own battle plans with Odin in private, intending to take the battle to Malekith by bringing the Aether to him and killing him there, however Odin refused to accept this plan and vowed to kill every dark elf no matter the cost. with Thor]] Volstagg agreed with Thor's plan to sneak away from Asgard with Loki and Jane Foster to reach Svartalfheim. Alongside Lady Sif, Heimdall and Volstagg, Fandral attended a meeting to discuss how they could get Foster out of Asgard, when Thor revealed that his attention was to use Loki's knowledge of hidden passages to transport them off Asgard, Fandral was horrified, assuring Thor that his brother would undoubtedly betray him, but Thor assured him that he would only try and would fail. Freeing Loki and Loki escape Asgard]] While Thor led the Einherjar to believe that he was going to escape flying in a Dark Elf Harrow left behind during the attack, Fandral waited for Thor, Loki and Foster in an Asgardian Skiff, distracting other soldiers in pursuit. Although Fandral, Volstagg and Sif were all arrested for their treason, they were released as Thor's plan was successful, leading to the death of Malekith and the capture of the Aether. Personality Fandral is a serious man, one of the most skilled warriors in Asgard. He is loyal to his friends and fearful for his enemies, but he is extremely polite, even on the battlefield. Although he is often irritated by Volstagg's endless appetite, he would give his life for his teammates. Fandral is also exceptionally handsome and charming, giving him a great deal of success in dealing with women. He is an incredibly skilled swordsman with centuries of experience in hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship, his weapon of choice being a foil. Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Fandral possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes, and he is one of Asgard's greatest warriors. Powers Fandral possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Fandral possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, Fandral has superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Fandral is superhumanly strong and possesses strength greater than of a normal human being. He was able to hold his own against Frost Giants and Marauders and single-handedly throw Volstagg at the Destroyer. **'Superhuman Agility': Fandral is one of the most agile warriors in Asgard, able to evade multiple attacks from an army of Frost Giants in the midst of battle. **'Superhuman Durability': Fandral's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. However, he was stabbed in the chest by an ice shard created by a Frost Giant. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's resistance, Fandral can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. He was pierced by ice shards created by a Frost Giant. However, he survived his injuries and was brought back to Asgard, where he was fully healed within hours. **'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Fandral ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though he is over one thousand years old, he still looks like a young man by Earth standards. Abilities *'Expert Combantant': Fandral is an incredible warrior, using a foil in battle. His fighting style is swift and agile, making him a dangerous opponent. He can hold his own against Frost Giants and Marauders. *'Sword Mastery': Fandral is a talented swordsman, with his skills ranking him amongst Asgard's foremost warriors. His fighting style is swift and agile making him a formidable opponent even against dangerous creatures like Frost Giants and Marauders. Equipment *'Fimbuldraugr': Fandral's weapon of choice is a foil. A talented swordsman, Fandral is both gifted and deadly in battle. *'Armor' **First Set: Fandral wore dark green cape attached at the shoulders by large spiked silver plating. The shoulder pads continued over his upper chest and ended in a green shirt that split in the middle making an upside-down V shape on his chest. This revealed horizontally, overlapping, gold plates. He wore green pants and had dark black boots. **Second Set: Fandral’s second armor was similar to his first. His shirt was no longer connected at the top and open all the way down. He had golden plates with etched designs over his stomach. His upper chest was a dark green plate. Fandral had two ornate metal shoulder pads that connect to his cape. He has a small green loincloth that is worn over green pants. Fandral also wears green, and gold-accented, knee-high boots. Relationships Allies *Warriors Three - Teammates **Volstagg **Hogun *Thor *Sif *Odin - King *Frigga † - Queen *Jane Foster *Erik Selvig *Darcy Lewis Enemies *The Destroyer *Frost Giants **Laufey † **Loki - Former Ally and King turned Enemy **Hailstrum † **Raze † **Grundroth † *Marauders **Kronan Marauder † **Horned Marauder † *Dark Elves Video Game Only *Mangog - Enemy Behind the Scenes *Fandral is one of a few characters to be played by different actors in different movies. The others are Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Thanos and Howard Stark. *Joshua Dallas didn't return as Fandral in Thor: The Dark World because of his dedication to the television show, Once Upon a Time. The show airs on ABC, the same channel that airs Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Agent Carter. *Zachary Levi inspired part of his interpretation of Fandral on his previous portayal of Flynn Rider. *Levi was up for the role in Thor, but lost to Dallas. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Warriors Three Members Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count